


Smiles To Last A Life Time

by KJ99



Category: Coronation Street, Sian Powers - Fandom, Sophie Webster - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Love, Slow Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ99/pseuds/KJ99
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own or have anything to do with the show Coronation Street. This is a story between Sophie and Sian, it's just something I've thought up and I hope you like it :) ~KJ99





	Smiles To Last A Life Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Thankyou so much for clicking on this story and giving it a read. I just wanted to let you know that I have Dyslexia and struggle with punction, grammar and spelling words correctly. I believe the story doesn't have too many mistakes but if it does, I am so very sorry. This is on going problem, which I've improved since I started writing fanfiction. Also, this is my first story posting to this website and first Coronation Street story as well. I have been posting to the website Fanfiction.Net and my username over there is KJ99, so if you would like to check out my other stories you are welcome too. I've mostly written Pretty Little Liars stories. Please, enjoy the story and I hope you like it ~KJ99

Six A.M the digital clock in my bedroom read, one more hour until it was suppose to go off and we'd have to get up for school. Every morning for the last month I had been waking up at the same time, I was awake at six every morning. Now, why would high school wake up long before their alarm was due to go off? Well it's simple answer really, Sian Powers. I meet Sian almost five months ago when she moved to Weatherfield with her Dad after her parents spilt before then she was living in South Port. Sian and I had instantly became best friends, we had nearly everything in common and could talk about anything without fear of being judge. 

That was the case until five weeks ago, when we had falling out because of her at the time boyfriend lying about the truth. He tried to kiss me because they were arguing over some other girl, Sian thought he was sleeping with. Instead of telling Sian the truth, he lied and I said I kissed him, which lead to our falling out. Luckily for the truth come out and Sian had come to see me, stating I was more important to her then any bloke. At hearing those words coming from Sian, it was like I saw our friendship again but through different eyes and I saw more than friendship act there. When we'd sleepover at each other's house, we always shared the same bed without even asking. We always changed in front of each other, shared the same food; even sharing a lollipop once. Now while all of this was a normal friendship, to me and in that moment it like that it was truly more than friendship. In the moment, I kissed her and she kissed me back. However when Sian said she had go and she left crying, I felt like my heart was breaking. Rosie, my sister had tried telling me our fight was nothing and that she had fights with her mates over guys all the times. But there's one thing Rosie and everyone never seems to realise, I am my own person and I am nothing like Rosie. 

From there that lead to week of heartbreak, Sian had gone back to South Port and when I followed we had gotten into an argument; which had lead as both to crying. Sian ended our friendship then and there, I caught the next train home completely in a daze. Arriving home, I had been caught out and grounded for the next month. When Sian sent back the friendship bracelet I had bought for her out of two weeks allowance, that was almost the final straw for us. It had lead me to having a crying panic attack, which Dad had walked in and told him Sian no longer wanted to be friend. He didn't understand why losing Sian was a big deal, I still didn't quite understand that myself. It had been a whole week later and all I could do was think about Sian, needing to get my mind off everything with Sian and my Mums cancer. I had asked Dad, if I go out with my friend Lee. A guy Sian and Ryan had tried to set me up with. Dad didn't want me going out since I was grounded but Rosie was able to help me out in getting him to agree. That in itself was shocking but Rosie soon got back with dressing me up in her clothing. There I went on a date with this Lee guy, wearing a red leather jacket, a black tank top underneath and black leather pants on. Rosie had insisted on doing my makeup and in weakness moment, I allowed her to do so and I didn't end up looking half bad. 

After going for a Kebab, which he ended up getting himself because I had forgotten my purse and really didn't want him to buy one for me. We ended up back at the house watching harry potter movie, I was to distract to know what was really on the screen. Going on this date was my way of trying to forget about Sian but in the end all I could do was think about Sian, wonder what a date with her would be like and kissing her again. Rosie only then told me about thirty minutes at being back home that Sian had been round to see me and was probably on her way back home. Running out of the house, I went looking for Sian at street cars just hoping and praying she hadn't left. The relief I felt when Sian was still sitting out the front waiting for me, it was the best feeling in the world. 

Not wanting to have this conversation where anyone could hear us, I took her to my granddad's business because I had the key which he had dropped earlier. We talked a little bit about Lee before the heavy stuff came in, Sian told me she didn't know that we were more than just friends and I hadn't believed her. The conversation of thinking about women wasn't or of each other come up, Sian admit then and there that she does think about me but doesn't know where it was come from. It was there now, that was all I cared about as I leant forward to kiss her once more. We decided then and there to start up a relationship with one another but to keep it a secret, secretly scared of what our families would say. It was in our first week of dating that Sian Dad had to go away for a month on business and the logical thing to do because of school was for Sian to stay at our house for the month. 

So, that is how I found myself waking up an hour earlier before my alarm would go off for school because I went an hour alone in the morning before the days craziness took over and I didn't get to see her for a while. Sometimes I'd just watch Sian sleep, she was like an angel and other times I would wake her up; where'd we have stupid conversation that I'd always remember.

"What you think about?" I heard Sian ask with sleep in her voice.

"Nothing," I say looking up at the ceiling. I feel Sian move next to me and it's not long before her head is arresting upon my chest, I know she's listening to my heartbeat.

"You sure about that? Because you were thinking so loud that you woke me up."

"Sorry," I said feeling guilty as I wrap my arm around her shoulder.

"It's fine, I don't mind. I'm just worried about you."

"I'm fine Sian."

"Are you though?" Sian asked moving her head to look at me.

Connecting my eyes with Sian's, I say "I was just thinking about us."

"Oh yeah?" Sian asked a big smile coming to her face before adding on with a frown "Should I be worried?"

"Not at all, I was just thinking about how we got together. You know the stuff with Ryan, my kissing you and freaking you out. Going on that date with Lee on the same day, you decide to come back and want to work things out. It's just all so crazy."

"Crazy definitely a word, but you are happy with how things turn out?"

"Yeah, I mean I wish we hadn't had that fight which lead me going home on the train crying and getting grounded for sneaking out after Dad had already said no."

"Believe me, I wish that too. Just the thought of crying because of something I've said or down, it breaks my heart."

"Well I didn't exactly leave you in a very happy mood."

"Let's make a deal where we tried not to make each other cry from now on."

"Your on," I say leaning up slightly to peck Sian's lips.

Sian then admits "I wish we didn't have to go to school. I just want to lie in this bed all day with your arms wrapped around me."

As Sian lies her head back down, I nod and say "That would be nice but unfortunately it is a school day." Sian let out a groan, which made me laugh.

"I like your laugh," Sian said which made me smile because it was my favourite game we started playing ever since beginning to date.

"I like your smile."

"I like your cute little nose."

"I like that your outgoing."

"I like that your grounded."

"I like your honesty."

"I like the way that you hold me so tight."

"I like that you are always there for me, no matter what."

"I like that you can always make me laugh."

"I like that you see things differently to the way the world see things."

"I like how passionate you can get about certain things, once you set your mind to something there's just no stopping you."

I questioned "Are you truing to tell me, I'm turning into my mother?"

"Not at all. You are nothing like your Mum, Sophie and I'll let you know if that changes. Now back to the game, please."

Smiling at Sian's correct answer, I peck her cheek before continuing the game "I like your voice."

"I like that your always cheerful."

"I like your hopefulness."

"I love you," I say without really thinking too much about what the word meant in this moment.

"You what?" Sian asked moving to sit on her knees, a little in shock at hearing me say those words.

Taking a deep breath, I join Sian by sitting on my knees in front of her and saying "I love you Sian."

"Are you being serious? Do you really mean it?"

"Yeah, I do."

"You don't sound very sure," Sian spoke looking down in sadness.

Placing my hand on Sian's chin, I push her face up to look at me and I say looking deeply into her eyes "I, Sophie Lauren Webster born on the 4th of November in 1994, daughter to Kevin and Sally Webster, love you Sain Powers born on the 28th of December in 1993 and daughter too Vinnie and Janet Powers. I love you Sian, I love you."

"You love me?" Sian asked more out of shock then not believing me.

"Yes Sian, I love you. I love you with all my heart."

"Sophie," Sian said looking up at me with tears in her eyes.

"You don't have to say it back, say it when you are ready."

"I am ready too Sophie. I, Sian Powers born 28th of December in 1993, daughter to Vinnie and Janet Powers, loves you Sophie Webster born on the 4th of November in 1994, daughter to Kevin and Sally Webster. I love you Sophie Webster.

"You love me?" I heard myself asked.

"Yep," Sian said with a massive smile.

I say while moving to sit properly "You've completely changed my life Sian, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Then we better not find out, now should we?" I shake my head no in response making Sian laugh as she leans forward to kiss me. As we continue to kiss, I feel Sian's body pressing into me and eventually we end up laying back down with Sian on top of me. Placing my hand on the back of Sian's head, trying to pull her in deeper to kiss. Just as my hands move down from her hair to explore her back, we hear the alarm go off and Sian pulls back from kissing, dropping her head to my chest in annoyance.

"Stupid alarm," Sian mumbles out making me laugh.

Sian questioned "What are you laughing at or weren't you enjoying my kiss?"

"I think I was a little more than enjoying your kisses," I admit.

"What does that mean?" Sian asked.

While looking up at the ceiling, I speak nervously "If that alarm had gone off, I don't know if I was going to be able stop things from going further."

"Further?" Sian asked while moving to look at me.

"I didn't want things to stop, I wanted to go further with you Sian."

"You mean sex?"

"Yes Sian, that's what I meant."

"Oh," she said while sitting back.

Sian said "I'm not ready for that Sophie."

"Neither am I," I say sitting up as well.

"So, you don't want to?"

"I do but sometime in the future. Having sex with someone is a big deal and I want to be ready, for you to be ready."

Sian nods and said "So good thing the alarm went off then."

"Yeah definitely, but we can continue to make out though?" I asked the questioned not knowing how Sian felt about doing that if it lead to things going further then what we wanted.

"Yes," Sian said instantly while nodding her head.

"Good," I say as we here a knock on the door.

"Sophie, Sian time to wake up or you'll be late for school!" My Mum shouts through the door.

"We're wake Mum!" I shout back and am happy when she walks away.

Sian said "We better get ready for school." I watched as Sian stood up from the bed walking over to the cupboard draw with her clothes. As Sian continues her steps of getting ready, I worry that things have changed between us and that I shouldn't have said anything about being unable and not wanting to stop.

"Sian," I asked in a panicked tone.

At hearing the panic Sian turned to look at me concern, "What's up?" she asked while sitting on the bed again.

"Are we okay? Like I didn't over step by admitting the truth."

"Sophie for things to work between us, we need to be honest with each other. Communication is the key to relationships, along with trust. So, no you didn't overstep by admitting you wanted to go further with me then we are both ready for. We are more than okay."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I forget sometimes."

"What?" I say confused.

"I forget how vulnerable, scared and worried you get about things. You've been doing fine lately, I forgot. Sophie, I love you and nothing that you have said in this moment has changed that. I love you."

"Okay," I say feeling relieved and happy that Sian understood and accepted this part of me.

Sian then lightly sung "You're insecure don't know what for, you're turning heads when you walk through the door. Don't need makeup to cover up, being the way that you are is enough. Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you. Baby, you light up my world like nobody else." Sian didn't get the chance to finish the song because I pulled her in for a kiss. I could not believe Sian just sang me that song, she barely sings and only when it's important; this must be one of those time.

Sian pulled back and said "That's what make you beautiful." As Sian smiled I couldn't help but mirror her smile before kissing her again.

"Okay, we need to get ready for school," Sian said through pecking my lips.

"If we must," I say with a sigh.

"We must and tomorrow we can spend the entire day together because it's the weekend."

"Alright," I said excited for the weekend now.

"Girls!" I heard Mum shout from downstairs which made me sigh and lay back on the bed.

"Come on, Sophie Webster. Your Mum has probably made as breakfast and I'm hungry."

"Okay," I say standing up and following Sian downstairs. Sitting at the breakfast table that morning with my Dad reading the morning paper, I looked across at Sian who poking a finger at her runny egg yolk before placing said finger into mouth to lick off. I couldn't believe how lucky I had gotten, that Sian loves me and no one else. When Sian looks my way, she smiles at seeing me watch her and all I wanted to do was leaning across and kiss her but I don't because my parents are in the room. When I feel a hand squeeze mine, I know Sian's and she's feeling the same way I do; she wants to kiss me. Yep, I had gotten pretty lucky to get a girl like Sian.

The End.

Thankyou for reading ~KJ99


End file.
